Never Do That Again
by MadAboutStories
Summary: Kings get scared too. Mufasa's point of view of the Elephant's Graveyard. This reveals that Mufasa can be unsure too...


"T-the hyenas; they're after them!"

My eyes grew wide. Strange, how life changes. One minute, you're walking through warm planes and the next…

"Who? _Who _are they after Zazu?!" I insisted.

The hornbill gulped. "Simba and Nala!" was the rushed reply.

Time stopped. I suddenly found that it was getting harder and harder to breath, my face turned deathly pale. And I realised it was fear I was experiencing- pure, terrible fear.

I barely managed to say, "Lead the way," before sprinting across the Pridelands.

That short, effortless journey felt like one of the longest of my life. Images of hyenas loomed in front of my face, sneering and taunting. I shook my head, trying to eradicate them but they stay put.

"Too late, you're too late!" one said jeeringly, its evil eyes shining with malice.

_No! No! I can't be…!_

And another horrible thought crossed my mind. What if I _was _too late?! Another brief image flashed across my eyes: Simba. Simba lying very still, eyes closed. Simba never waking up…

_Stop it_, I told myself firmly. _Just- stop it!_

I looked onwards and noticed with a hint of anger, that Zazu was leading me through the Elephant Graveyard. What?! I specifically said-

_Oh, that's right_, an annoying voice in my head stated. _You specifically said__** not**__ to go there. He's a cub, you fool so what would he do? What would __**you **__do at that age, hmm?_

My conscience was cut short as the ominous sound of hyena's laughter pierced my ears. Dread filled me; that could only mean one th-

"Rarr!"

I gasped audibly, so loud that Zazu turned his head to glance at me. I knew that little roar; who wouldn't? That was _definitely _Simba. A mixture of relief and annoyance at my son's disobedience swirled inside me.

"Ooh, that was it? Ha! Do it again…come on."

I skidded round a corner, and saw the backs of three hyenas, surrounding the two small lions. Nala cowered behind Simba as he opened his mouth, as I did exactly the same thing.

I roared louder than I ever had that day. My throat was stinging uncomforatably but I didn't care as long as my son was safe.

The hyenas, I recognized them now, weren't they the three that I'd caught trespassing the Pridelands…? I didn't care anyway, I pounced on them, sending them away from Simba and Nala. Of course, I didn't aim to hurt them but maybe I would've done if they'd injured either of the cubs.

"Oh, please, please," the female begged.

"Uncle, Uncle!"

Did they not care that they'd almost destroyed innocent lives?! Fury clouded my senses. "Silence!" I yelled.

"Okay- we're going to shut up right now…"

_Good_, I thought bitterly.

"Calm down! We're really sorry!" It was that female again- she seemed to be the leader.

_Sorry?!_ _That's_ all they can say?!

"If you _ever_ come _near_ my son again…!" Every word I said trembled with what must've sounded like rage but I knew for a fact that it wasn't. The truth was my words trembled because I was... _scared._

_"_Oh this is _your_ son?" one of the hyenas asked dramatically that I almost shook my head in disbelief. What a ridiculous, obvious _lie._ And it hit me; my own son had lied to me, the cub I loved.

I didn't hear what the other hyenas were saying, until one of the males queried, "I didn't know him, no, did you?"

"No, of course not!"

I frowned, knowing they were discussing Simba. They turned to the third hyena: "Ed..?"

He, stupidly, I'll admit, nodded his head. Pure frustration caused my to roar again- I didn't want to see them. End of story.

They cringed while one laughed nervously. "Eh- toodles!"

The hyenas vanished- thank the Pridelands. So why was my heart still hammering against my chest? Oh, I was still imagining a thousand other possibilities of what _might_ have happened. I shuddered. It would be best not to think about it but I couldn't help myself.

I saw Zazu out of the corner of my eye, nod with a smug expression, almost saying: _"That'll show 'em!" Why _was he so calm?! Simba and Nala could've _died_. Oh, Lord. He could have _died. _I glared in reply- yes, I glared and I regreted it.

I felt the presence of a very anxious cub by my side. He didn't know how thankful I was that he was unharmed. Simba'seyes were large and round with shame. "Dad, I-" he began cautiously.

"You _deliberately _disobeyed me!"

The words were out before I could stop them and I nearly winced at how spiteful they sounded. What I really wanted to do was yell, "Don't _scare _me like that; _never _do that again!" I wanted to cry with relief... I wanted to do a lot of things but I didn't; all because of my insecure pride.

My son's eyes lowered with shock and sadness. I felt a pang of guilt. _I _made him feel like that. What kind of a father was I?

"Dad, I'm sorry-"

"Let's go home," I interrupted, turning and walking onwards. I just didn't want him to see that his Dad was shaking. He thought I was wise, ...perfect? Ha! The idea was laughable.

I stalked through the grass, staying silent. My ears pricked up as I heard the quiet sound of whispering cubs.

"Simba, you're Dad'll understand, honest he will."

"But- I was such an idiot!"

The response was loud but Simba's voice quickly resumed the hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, Nala. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I shouldn't have gone to The Elephant's Graveyard."

"Why did you _want _to go in the first place?"

"I- I don't know."

"Simba..."

"Nala, I don't know."

I resisted the urge to turn round and witness my cub's expression. Instead, I called, "Zazu!"

He appearead below me, looking hesitant. "...Yes, sire?"

"Take Nala home." I jerked my head coldly to Simba. "I've got to teach my _son_ a lesson."

_Whoa. Where did _**that **_come from?!_

I waited until I was positive that Nala and Zazu had disappeared. "Simba!" The word echoed in the still night time air.

The stars twinkled almost hypnotically in the night.

_Oh, Father, can't you tell me what to do? I feel so...lcpnfused. Am I- am I a good father? Simba does love me, doesn't he?_

I closed my eyes slowly, bowing my head, trying to steady my shallow breathing. I tried to express my thoughts into words; easier said than done.

"Simba, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know," he half sighed.

"You could have been _killed."_

_No. No, he'll guess that you were afraid._

"You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse, you put Nala in danger!"

Simba's voice wobbled as he spoke and for one terrible second I thought I was going to cause him to cry: "I- I was just trying to be brave like y-you!"

My eyebrows rose in surprise.

_Me- brave? Well, maybe..._

"I'm only brave when I _have _to be. Simba-" and I echoed what my own father had told me long ago, "Being brave doesn't mean you go _looking_ for trouble."

Simba looked up. "But, you're not scared of _anything!_" he exclaimed.

I paused and decided to tell him. "I was today."

I felt like laughing at the incredulous look on his face. "You were?" he asked.

"Yes." And I bent down close to him. "I thought I might lose you." I felt like a weight had been lifted- now he knew.

Simba seemed to understand. "Oh. I guess even Kings get scared, huh?"

A smile crept onto my lips; I could never stay mad at him for long. I nodded. "Mmhm."

My son lowered his voice, "But you know what?"

I leant closer. "What?" I whispered, glad that our bond was strong.

Simba grinned, suddenly reminding me how much he looked like- well, _me. _When I was a cub, of course. "I think those hyenas were even scared-er," he said happily.

I laughed at his innocence. "Cause nobody messes with your Dad! Come here, you!"

I grabbed him, laughing again- he _always_ knew how to make me laugh. If he wasn't there...what would I do?

_Simba, never do that again_.


End file.
